1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus, a method for controlling printing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Printing apparatuses including an image reader that automatically conveys an original and reads out the image of the conveyed original have been developed. Such printing apparatuses have a sheet conveying path for the original and a sheet conveying path for a print sheet that are separated from each other.
In addition, to reduce the body size of the apparatus, some printing apparatuses has a sheet conveying path shared by both an original and a print sheet (refer to, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-185881).
However, in the printing apparatus described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2000-185881, the destination of the original differs from the destination of the print sheet. Accordingly, an output material in which the original and the print sheet are combined cannot be generated.
In particular, if a group sort feature for consecutively outputting the specified number of copies of each page all together is selected and a user wants to merge the original with the print sheets, a user needs to search for an appropriate separation point of the print sheets and insert the original into the point, which is troublesome.